Waiting
by 007-Silver.-.Bullet-007
Summary: Ginny waits for Harry's return from the Horcrux hunt over the period of one year. HarryGinny


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ginny, or any of these characters and am not making any money._

**Waiting**

It was mid-summer, the day after the wedding. Harry was due to leave in one and a half weeks. Ginny tried to follow him, talk to him, or somehow get his attention for the first five days and was ignored. He didn't even want to look at her. The next three days he talked to her a bit, and smiled sadly at her frequently. The next day he was very talkative with her and spend a lot of time with her, as though he wasn't leaving to find horcruxes in just two days. The next two days were much like that one, only he was talking frequently with Lupin, Moody, and other Order members.

It was the day, Harry was leaving. Ginny said good-bye, kissed him and he in turn held her for what seemed like eternity. Ginny was later disappointed to know that it was only half a minute. Half a minute later, Harry was gone. Ginny was so sure that he wasn't really leaving, or that that he would come home at night – to sleep. So she waited. And waited. She would sit up all night and all day, watching by a window for Harry to return.

A week later. Harry hadn't returned at all. She felt like crying forever, but for some reason, the tears wouldn't come. Tonks came up to her; told her to stop thinking about him, even though Nymphadora knew that Ginny couldn't. Ginny continued to wait. Her mother was starting to get very worried, but did not know of anything she could do.

August. Tonks was coming over almost every day, trying to cheer Ginny up, and some days it would work. Ginny would forget about Harry for a short while. With Hermione gone Ginny's new friends were Luna (who stopped by about once a week) and Tonks. She would still sit by the window and wait.

September. Ginny was supposed to go back to school; however, due to the war, Hogwarts was closed. Her parents were firm about her education. Everyday someone from the Order would stop by and teach Ginny things she should learn as a sixth year. The lessons were usually enjoyable and it kept her mind off of Harry.

October. Was unusually cold, and Ginny thought it was fitting for what was going on. The days were typical. Everyone was like this now. Order members were dying left and right, still no word from Harry.

November. No owls, or any thing from or about Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Only 2/3 of the Order were left. One day, in the midst of the confusion, Nymphadora announced her engagement. Ginny hoped both would live to see their wedding in April, much more than that, she hoped Harry would be alive and well in April.

December. Finally! An owl from Harry. He would be home for Christmas – for a week. It was the week. She was so happy to have him back they talked, kissed and more. Her happiness shone and was a complete contrast from the wreck she was earlier. Harry was happy too, glad to be home, even if it was only for a week. The week was short. It was over soon and Harry left again. This time promising to be at the wedding in April.

January. Ginny felt sick. She was sick to her stomach every morning and was always so emotional. In late January her mother finally caught on and suggested a pregnancy test. Positive. She desperately wanted to tell Harry, but she knew she would give away his position. She would wait until April.

February. Her mother insisted she continue her education still. Ginny went in for more testing, she was having twins. She was twisted with worry that Harry wouldn't be there in April for news from her.

March. A sad month. Charlie was killed by a group of death eaters on the 11th, the funeral was on the 15th. Ginny would miss him greatly. She cried for a week or so almost non-stop. She would see Harry in a month and she could fell a very small bump on her belly.

April. Her month had arrived. It was a week before the wedding. Where was Harry? He finally arrived 3 days before the wedding, and she told him and the others what had happened since Christmas. Ron started crying over Charlie. Harry was surprised at her growing children, he would agree to marry her if he survived the war. He would be back . Nymphadora's wedding was beautiful, however, unfortunately, April was the eye of the storm.

May. A tedious month definitely, the Order was losing member's left and right. Diggle there, Podmore here. Including one major loss. Co-leader Mad-Eye Moody, died in a fight with Voldemort himself. Harry actually sent her a letter from an undisclosed location, however, she couldn't reply.

June. Such a pretty month for such awful losses. Ginny couldn't stop crying. Her mother, Molly, was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange while she was trying to defend a group of small muggle children. The children lived, but Bellatrix got away. If Ginny wasn't pregnant, she would chase Bellatrix down and murder her. The infamous trio came for Molly's funeral. A day after the funeral, Fleur announced that she was going to be having a baby as well. Ginny wasn't so hateful toward her lately. She still missed Harry.

July. One year from Harry's departure. Harry returned one day out of the blue when she was picking flower's for Molly's grave. He came up behind her and surprised her. She wrapped her arms around him. "Ginny, there are still a few Death Eaters to round up, but we did it! He is gone!" Harry announced happily. June was her favorite month now.

From there onward, skies got clearer. Ginny found out that she was to have both girls, who would be named Lily and Molly, for their mothers. Now Death Eaters were dying and being thrown in Azkaban (which was thankfully, now well guarded WITHOUT Dementors). Hogwarts reopened that September, and 11 years later, Molly and Lily went Hogwarts with Jean-Paul (Fluer's son), Charlie (Hermione's son), and Katie (Nymphadora's daughter). Harry completed his dream and became an Auror. Hermione campaigned for S.P.E.W. Ginny helped with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Luna was teaching divination and Lupin got his position back at Hogwarts.

_A/N: Thanks for reading this :) Please be nice and review!_


End file.
